


As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Malec!Parabatais, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Everybody knew how taboo it was to a pair of parabatais to fall in love with each other, but Alec and Magnus couldn’t help it. They were so gone for their other half, their love only grew with time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know if there is any story with Alec and Magnus being parabatais, but oh well... This popped in my head and I had to write it.  
> This wasn't beta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Title is from the song Home by Gabrielle Aplin

_Ba thump ba thump thump_

“Alexander…”

“Shh, I’m here. I’m here, Magnus.”

They were doomed. Trapped in that hell hole, they knew nobody was going to rescue them.

Their crime? Loving each other.

Everybody knew how taboo it was for a pair of _parabatais_ to fall in love with each other, but Alec and Magnus couldn’t help it. They were so gone for their other half, their love only grew with time. It wasn’t messy as the stories liked to tell. They never felt obsession, co-dependence or maddening desires. Their feelings have always been sweet, slow, heartwarming.

During battles, they were invincible. Alec with his bow and Magnus with his tiger claws, a mixture of long and short distance attacks that made them a force to be reckoned. Their fighting style was like a rainstorm.

A steady flow, a powerful strike.

During secret hours, safe in one bedroom and protected by runes like Soundless and Locking, they bathed in hopeful promises, whispered sweet nothings, made love.

Together they were stronger. Together they were happier.

Of course, it didn’t matter to the Clave. They were able to keep their secret for nine years, but eventually a slipped occurred. They were reported, threaten by derunement.

Alec considered breaking their bond, but Magnus was totally against it.

It was when they had their first big fight.

Alec selflessly wanted to keep Magnus safe. Magnus selfishly wanted to keep the only thing he could have from Alec – a part of his soul. Well, Alec wanted that too, but his fierce desire of wanting to protect Magnus sometimes overwhelmed his sense of self-worth.

Besides, the moment they were no longer _parabatais_ , the Clave would certainly send Magnus back to the Jakarta Institute.

Now, with the truth out there, they were expecting some kind of punishment.

What they received was a mission.

They only needed to go to a decadent building where Eidolon demons were nesting. It was supposed to be an easy mission. As _parabatais_ , being stronger and faster than the average Shadowhunters, they would finish the mission in no time. But there was a catch.

There was always a catch.

As soon as they entered the old building, fellow Shadowhunters surrounded them and started shooting arrows. Alec and Magnus were able to deflect almost all of them until they found somewhere safe to hide. Unfortunately, they barely had time to catch some breath until the demons were at them in full force. And it wasn’t only Eidolon demons. There were also Deumas, Raum and even Moloch demons.

It was hard, but still possible to win.

And they would have won without any worries if it wasn’t an unpredictable problem – during their escapade from their traitorous allies, an arrow was able to nick Magnus’ shoulder. A poisoned arrow. And all the effort to fight the demons made the venom run through his whole body.

He was losing his sight.

“I’m cold…” Magnus mumbled, and his weak voice broke Alec’s heart even more. Even if they were now cuddled together in a very dark and freezing place, Alec didn’t think twice to cover Magnus’ body with his jacket to keep him warm.

Although, there was only one true ending for them - they were going to die.

It wasn’t only the venom. They were both pretty hurt from the fight, bleeding and shivering from the cold. Their steles were broken and they couldn’t activate their Iratzes or Thermis runes.

There was a small mercy, however. If they were going to die there, Alec was relieved that Magnus was going first. At least Magnus wouldn't feel their bond breaking. Alec was more than happy to go through the horrible pain they oh so heard of, and spare his lover from it. Then, he would die next.

Then, maybe by the angels’ mercy, they would have a small haven to be happy together in the afterlife.

“’xander… Sing to me?”

“Magnus, you know I’m terribly off-key.” Okay, he used to sing to his siblings, especially Max when his baby brother was younger, but he wasn’t exactly _good_ at it.

“…don’t care…” His breathing was becoming shallow as the minutes went by. “I can’t see your face anymore… Lemme… at least go… listening to your voice. Please…”

Alec’s lips trembled hard. He didn’t know what was going to kill him first – his injures, the freezing air or his shattered heart.

“Okay,” he simply said and hugged his shivering boyfriend a little bit stronger, wanting to feel all of him one last time. Soon, Alec started to hum a familiar melody that Magnus knew by heart. 

A melody that echoed the thrumming of their _parabatai_ bond.

A constant wave they were always sending to each other, no matter the distance.

An endearing secret that sang all the time.

_Ba thump ba thump thump_

I love you.

_Ba thump ba thump thump_

I love you.

_Thump thump_

Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
